Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for accessing centralised patient data over an open network that has been captured from a patient, for example by a medical device.
Description of the Related Art
Medical data relating to patients is frequently captured and stored for the purposes of monitoring patients' health and assisting with their healthcare. Often, such data is captured from a medical device that the patient is using, or that is otherwise being operated to monitor or assist the patient.
An example of such a medical device is a breathing assistance apparatus. Breathing assistance apparatus are used for a variety of purposes, including PAP, oxygen treatment and the like. When using such apparatus to treat a condition, it is important that the patient complies with the treatment prescription provided by their healthcare professional. If they do not comply with the treatment prescription (such as not using the apparatus in accordance with the healthcare professionals direction) then the treatment may not be successful. Compliance of the patient to their prescription is of interest to insurance providers who fund the apparatus and treatment, and also the dealers who provide the apparatus to patients. Breathing apparatus can record compliance data for analysis so that patient compliance can be monitored and actions taken if necessary. The compliance data is normally obtained from sensors and other processors in the apparatus itself. Other information can also be captured more generally relating to medical apparatus usage and also therapy and physiology of the patient.
Various interested parties may wish to access that information. Those parties can be for example, one or more of a patient, healthcare professional, dealer, insurance provider or other interested party.